


I'll Be Around

by dianna_and_taylor



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna_and_taylor/pseuds/dianna_and_taylor
Summary: Taylor's lonely.Dianna comes around.
Relationships: Dianna Agron/Taylor Swift
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	I'll Be Around

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction.
> 
> This did not really happen, nor am I claiming it did.
> 
> I do not own Taylor Swift or Dianna Agron, but I'd like to.

This is how it always goes. Taylor texts. Dianna texts back. Taylor goes to the hotel and waits. 

When Dianna gets there, it's after three in the morning. She slides inside the room and shuts the door behind her. She leans up against the door and watches Taylor for a minute and Taylor swallows hard. The way Dianna stares at her, the look in her eyes, it's a mixture of derision and longing.

Taylor knows that now it's just the two of them alone in the dark room together, there's nothing to be afraid of, there's nothing to worry about. Dianna came. Taylor can't help but bite her lip nervously anyway. She isn't twenty-two anymore. Dianna's not even in her twenties. They're too old to be sneaking around like this. But still, they do.

Taylor stands abruptly. Dianna wins the waiting contest, she always will. And she smirks a bit when she sees Taylor give in first. When Taylor reaches her she realizes they haven't spoked a word to one another.

"So how have you been?" Taylor asks, stepping back just a little bit.

Dianna just shakes her head. "We can catch up after."

Taylor nods and leans in to kiss her. Dianna allows one hot kiss because shoving Taylor down onto her knees. She doesn't have underwear on underneath her short black dress. She never does on these visits. They have so little time to waste after all. 

Taylor offers up her mouth and Dianna tastes like what it feels like to miss someone forever. When she pushes Taylor to her back the way she grinds the back of Taylor's head into the floor and squeezes her face with her thighs makes Taylor's head swim.

It doesn't take long. Dianna comes with a noise that sounds more like a growl than a moan. She closes her eyes and leans forward breathing heavily for a moment. Then she slithers down Taylor's body to return the favor.

Her eyes gleam and her mouth is almost too much for Taylor to bare. Taylor doesn't want to fall apart so easily but she does anyway, crying out, clunking her head against the hardwood floors, dragging her hand's through Dianna's hair.

Only after they're done do they retire to the huge bed in the corner of the room, Taylor reclined in it and Dianna perched on the end, smoking a cigarette, looking thoughtfully out the window. Taylor wants to snatch it away from her and put it out, maybe burn it out in her own hand, or swallow it down to extinguish it. Instead, she just grinds her teeth.

They chat. Dianna tells Taylor about the film she's working on right now. Taylor fills Dianna in on some ideas for the next album era.

Finally, Taylor gets the courage to ask her.

"Does he know about us?"

Dianna gives her a sad and pleading look but answers anyway.

"No."

"Does he know about the others?" Taylor asks. Dianna has a few women in rotation these days. Surely he must know about them. She's so loud about it.

"Of course he does."

"Then why doesn't he know about me?"

Dianna sighs. 

"You're the only one that matters."

Taylor chews the inside of her cheek, miserable for a moment.

Dianna looks at her evenly. "Does she know about this?" She asks.

Taylor shakes her head. 

"She and I aren't really speaking at the moment. She's out of the country for work. But....but we're going to talk when she's back we're going to try and-- "

"Work it out." Dianna finishes her sentence for her.

Taylor nods.

"Like we tried to work it out so many times?" Dianna says. She doesn't sound angry, just tired, maybe just sad.

Taylor falters, shakes her head. "It's different with her."

The words seem to cut Dianna down a bit. She winces ever so slightly but doesn't entirely seem to disagree. Taylor still feels wretched about having said it. Maybe she doesn't even believe it. She doesn't even know anymore.

"I don't know...." Taylor offers weakly and Dianna composes herself. She stands to prepare to leave. Taylor fights to urge to ask her to spend the night.

"It's ok, you don't have to apologize for your feelings." Dianna says.

That's the one thing Dianna has never asked Taylor to do. She never asked her to mute herself or take the edge out of her emotions. She never asked her to lie, instead, she used to beg for the truth, even when Taylor didn't want to give it.

"It's different with you too, was different." Taylor says.

"I know. It still is for me."

"I'll see you next time? Will there be a next time?" Taylor asks.

Dianna nods.

"I came back to the city didn't I? I'll be around."


End file.
